


Always You

by hwoosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #HOWOOnderlandFicFest, #HWFF, #HWFFAdminEdition, Alternate Universe - Free Form, Belated Happy Birthday Soonyoung, Best Friends, Confession, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoosh/pseuds/hwoosh
Summary: Tonight is the night, the night where Jihoon will finally put all his fears aside and confess to Soonyoung.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was supposed to be posted on Soonyoung's birthday but I forget about the existence of this fic and found it earlier on my notes and I know it has been 5 months since Soonyoung's birthday but yeah, better late than never right? Belated Happy Birthday Soonyoung! 
> 
> This is an unofficial entry for HOWOOnderland Fic Fest. Thank you so much, co-admins for keeping up with me and letting me be a part of this event with all of you. Happy reading~

Tonight is the night, the night where Jihoon will finally put all his fears aside and confess to Soonyoung. He finally got the guts to confess after so many years. It has been what? Almost 10 years of friendship and 8 years of hiding his feelings for his _best friend._

After 10 years of friendship which included mutual pining, an accidental drunken kiss, 6 failed attempts at relationships to try to make his stupid infatuation go away, and countless _friendly_ dates with Soonyoung, Jihoon feels like he’s ready to face the long-hidden truth.

He’s got no assurance that Soonyoung will accept, or tell that he likes him back or anything, even though many of their friends that Soonyoung likes him too but it’s becoming unbearable and he can’t take the ‘just best friends’ title anymore. Not that he’s not alright with the way their relationship works, Soonyoung’s his best friend and Jihoon doesn’t want that to change for anything in the world, not even because of his stupid feelings, but sometimes it does get a bit hard to bear--when situations become too intimate just to be labeled as _best friends_.

It all ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change. Tomorrow, they would be strangers or lovers. This is his first and final chance to confess his feelings and he would not rather fuck up because Soonyoung deserves everything.

“Is everything ready?” he asks, turning around to take a look at their shared apartment. He’s spent two hours decorating with the help of his friends. It’s probably not going to be a real surprise, because Seungkwan and Seokmin are a bit chatty when they’re excited and Jihoon knows they probably spoiled someone about the surprise party he’s planning for Soonyoung, but still he wants everything to be perfect. Again, _Soonyoung deserves everything._

“Mingyu, did you bring the cake and the—“

“Jihoon,” Jeonghan cuts him off with a hard stare. “Stop fussing for fuck’s sake. You already asked that." He rolls his eyes in exasperation. "He’ll say yes because we all can see Soonyoung's whipped for you, too, he’s just as much of an idiot as you are for not saying a word after all this time. I swear to god if I have to see you two making lovey-dovey eyes at each other one more time you’ll regret the day you were born.”

Jihoon frowns at Jeonghan’s words, he was about to reply when the doorbell rings and Seungkwan and Seokmin starts screaming and everybody starts running towards the door like crazy people, making Jihoon more nervous.

“I’ll get it,” Seungcheol says, grinning widely at Jihoon’s direction before heading to the door. Jihoon frowned at him and then moves to stand beside his friends, waiting for Soonyoung and hoping everything works out alright in the end.

Soonyoung steps inside the room and Jihoon face-palmed at the uncoordinated shout of his friends, some exclaimed _Happy birthday_ and others S _urprise_ because he cannot believe he planned everything into detail but forgot to agree with his friends what they should all say.

Soonyoung doesn’t seem to mind though, because he’s smiling from ear to ear, scanning the room to look at everyone and his eyes are twinkling in excitement as they always do when he’s genuinely happy. And then Soonyoung meets his eyes across the room and gives him that huge grin that always makes Jihoon’s insides melt and his heart race.

He clings at Soonyoung a bit too tight when Soonyoung strides towards him across the room and throws his arms over Jihoon’s shoulders to give him a hug, and he can’t help but shiver when Soonyoung laughs delightedly in his ear and then whispered, "Thanks, you're the best" and gives him a kiss on the neck. Jihoon’s too shocked to react, and immediately Soonyoung lets go to greet the rest of their friends as if he hadn’t just fucking _kissed_ him, so much for being _just friends_.

The party goes smoothly, when their friends leave a few hours later, with unconvincing excuses that Jihoon knows, just to leave Soonyoung and him alone, Soonyoung’s left seated in the middle of their living room, surrounded by gift wrappers and tiger balloons that Mingyu insisted were totally necessary because, according to him, a party for Soonyoung without _tiger balloons_ is not a party.

Jihoon stops by the doorway and stares at Soonyoung, barely registering that Soonyoung’s looking at him as well.

“Are you gonna stand there and watch me for the rest of the evening?” Soonyoung asked with a smug look on his face

“Maybe, it’s a pretty nice view,” Jihoon replies without thinking. Sooyoung's face lights up with a grin and then he snorts as if he believes Jihoon’s making fun of him as per usual, and shakes his head, looking away. “I’d rather you come closer,” Soonyoung tells him, and Jihoon sat himself down onto the ground beside Soonyoung and takes a breath; it’s now or never.

“You never gave me my birthday present,” Soonyoung says first, turning to look at him.

“I have to tell you something first,” he replies.

“Me too,” Soonyoung replied.

“I love you, Soonyoung.” Jihoon blurts instead, because he’s feeling brave, and because he had already planned to let Soonyoung know. Maybe not with those words exactly, but his mind is blank and everything he had prepared to say is suddenly gone, so these words are as good as any to make Soonyoung shut up and let him know that he loves him.

Soonyoung's mouth stays open for a moment and his eyes go slightly wide, but then he closes his mouth with a snap and bites his lower lip, and the corners of his face are lifting up in a smile. The bundle of nerves inside Jihoon’s stomach disappears with that tiny gesture.

“I mean, I’ve loved you for ages but I’m scared because we’re best friends.” He looked at the ground, feeling shy about confessing his feelings, “I’m—I’m in love with you, Soonyoung, and I don’t want to hide my feelings anymore. I don’t want to be your _best friend_ anymore. I want more than that,” he finishes, still staring at the ground, afraid to look at Soonyoung’s reaction.

“I don’t know what to say, I think I stopped listening after the moment you said you’re in love with me,” Soonyoung said, and Jihoon looks up at him and his eyes are twinkling and Jihoon feels dizzy. “Did you mean it?” Soonyoung asked.

“What do you think?” he answers, feeling so on edge he thinks he might burst. “Why would I lie about this? I’ve never said that before to anyone. I’m serious.”

Soonyoung stays silent for a moment, then takes a breath. “God, is this even real?” he says sounding excited and panicky, pulling Jihoon closer to him.

When they are entirely pressed together and one of Soonyoung’s leg is on top of Jihoon’s, Soonyoung glances back down at him and a smile slowly blooms on his face until it’s so big Jihoon thinks Soonyong’s face may break in two. “Okay, what are we, now?”

Jihoon, who had been holding his breath until now, lets it all out in a rush. “Best friends?” he asks because Soonyoung hasn’t said anything yet about the other part.

Soonyoung looks up at him from under his lashes. “Jihoon, stop kidding me.” He licks his lips again and flicks his eyes to Jihoon’s mouth. “I really want to kiss you now,” he says. “But I want you to know that I feel the same way. That’s what I was trying to say.”

“Just say, you love me, Soonie,” Jihoon says, smirking, but feeling his heart swell with affection and happiness. “You’re shit at confessing your feelings.”

“I don't know how I put up with you all these years,” Soonyoung replied, he grins at him before continuing “I don't know how but I do not regret a little bit because I love you. It's _always you, Jihoon_ ” he murmurs, sliding his fingers through Jihoon’s hair, he leans down and closes the distance between their mouths, finally, and Jihoon can only savor the kiss and enjoy the moment because it has been _always Soonyoung_ for him, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~ Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> Scream on twitter: @chasunghui
> 
> Please check out HOWOOnderland Fic Fest, we made it to enjoy and have fun. ❤️ You can check it out here just search "HOWOOnderland Fic Fest" or you can check it on twitter @HOWOOnderlandFF


End file.
